Bioshock Return to Rapture
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: The little ones from the surface are being kidnapped once more. So it's up to us to finish what started many years ago. Will this nightmare end or just continue forever? I, Eleanor Lamb will save everyone.


**Hello everyone. I think it's been while but I have been busy. Too much school work and other stuff. Though it is fine. I manage to get some of my other stories done. This story I been working on and I am a big fan of the Bioshock games. I hopw you guys enjoy them and give me some reviews. Ask some questions, suggestions, or whatever. In a few days my story a Different Outcome 's next chapter will be out. So stay very patient for that one. Bye!**

Bioshock Return to Rapture

Chapter 1- Welcome Home

I never thought of myself to be returning back to my once home. This city that I once knew is still awakened. Even if my mother and I were gone, someone is still making it worse. The little ones on the surface are being taken again. I and Tannenbaum must end this nightmare that continues endlessly. We approach the tower that had our ticket back down. As we enter the tower something within me wants to turn back. Though I must save these girls and end this madness. We entered the transporting system and I pulled the lever. As we were heading down into the ocean. Tannenbaum started to chat with me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um…yeah but why is this still continuing?"

"I don't know but there might be a new leader following in your mother's footsteps."

"Probably but I haven't return to Rapture in over two years. I would have thought that all the people down there would have died already."

"I know Eleanor."

"Plus I think my father wouldn't want me to come back here."

"Now, don't start saying nonsense. Subject Delta would have let you go and he would probably come and help."

"Maybe so but I still miss him."

Tannenbaum nodded and we looked out the window and can see the city. The city is still as it is. In ruins, destroyed, and I can still see the Big Daddy's roaming around the tubes. It made me smile a little bit just seeing one of them. As we're approaching the entrance to one of the buildings. I got my things prepared in case someone was waiting for us on the other side. It's been awhile since I had to use plasmids but since it been long. I have been set back to one plasmid instead of multiple ones. I got my electro-bolt ready and pistol as well. Too bad I gotten rid of the Big Sister suit. We enter the building and the transport lift up. We stop and now we are inside of an unknown building. As we were waiting for the place to be cleared. Someone started walking towards us. We didn't try to open the door but it opened automatically. The unknown figure turns out to be a man but this man wore fancy and clean clothing. Then he started to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Rapture. We hope you can accept our offer to stay here for the night. If this is your first time then I advise for you to take our special."

I said," Oh well I think we'll be fine."

"Wait…that voice. Is it that really you child?"

I stepped forward and Tannenbaum did as well.

"Oh goodness me it is you. Our leader told us about your return one day. I guess it's that day. Come with me and I'll take you towards him."

He started walking and we followed him. As we're walking around I start to notice that this building was once owned by Andrew Ryan. The building was disgusting and horrible but now it seems it was fixed. The building's walls are nice and clean. The floors are perfect, the windows have no cracks, and the people seem to be fine as well. I was very curious on all of this but I think my questions would be answered once I meet this guy. We arrived at his front door and the servant knocked on it. The doors unlocked and the servant open the door. We walked through and once we walked in, the doors behind us closes. Then someone started to walk towards us. We put our hands on our weapons in case this was a trap. The man stepping towards us started speaking.

"Hello you two."

"Uh hello" I said.

"I knew you would return Ms. Lamb. Though you were a surprise to come as well Tannenbaum."

"Yes but what is your name sir" asked Tannenbaum.

"Please come and sit with me. There we can discuss our situation."

He started walking to another room and we followed. Where we were was a full dining room area. The table was a circle table. The plates were clean and the food was well prepared. He sat down and so did we. Then six of his servants came through the door and put our food down in front of us. I am quite surprise of what they given us. Freshly made steak but I wander where the meat came from. We ate our food and it was the best food I have eaten. When we were finish that's when we started asking questions.

"Ok, Elinor and Tannenbaum so what would my guest need?"

"Well first, what is your name?"

"Oh yes sorry. My name is Albert Jones and I am the new governor and leader of Rapture."

"I see but tell me. Why does Rapture look different?"

"Ah well Eleanor from your life Rapture was corrupted with Adam, religion, and politics. Though I fixed all of that and gotten rid of the Adam. All the Adam must be given to the rightful people. I fixed everyone here and started rebuilding Rapture as it once was. We still have little sisters but I been noticing new ones arriving."

"You know about it?"

"Yes Tannenbaum but I am not the one doing it."

"Then who?"

"Their people who still follow the ways of Sophia Lamb. We are at a civil war right now because of this. They are trying to take the rest of the Adam and little sisters away from here."

"The little ones! Are they okay?!"

"Yes they are. I put them all on a schedule of when to collect Adam. Again the Big Daddy will protect them but I changed what happens if they were to die."

This surprise Eleanor and Tannenbaum.

"Yes, I improve the Big Daddy's. They have a much more Armor resistance from bullets but can still be penetrable. Rockets do still take them out. Though when a Daddy dies that's when the Big Sister is triggered and goes to where the little one is located. When the Little Sister is found, the Big Sister kills all the enemies around her. Once the area is clear then she takes the little one back to her home."

"That's very amazing work you have done."

"Of course it is but someone been creating their own Big Sisters and are using them to either steal the Little Sisters here or make their own."

"Yes, that's the reason we are here. A Big Sister was spotted on the surface kidnapping a little girl."

"Hmm, then I must be right. Okay if you want to go and save them. I will have some of my solders to escort you close enough to the enemy's base. From there you can search for the new Little Sisters."

"Thank you Albert."

"It's nothing. I just want to fix this cities mistakes."

He whistle and twenty armed soldiers rushed inside.

"Okay men. You will be escorting these ladies close to the enemy's base. Once there you are to let them be on their own. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

There the doors open and the soldiers began leaving and we follow. Before we left Albert called us.

"Oh wait one more thing."

He threw us a radio.

"In case if you guys need any help. Just give me a call."

We nod and headed off.

As we were walking with the soldiers. Tannenbaum and I started to have a little chat.

"So what do you think of Albert?"

"Hmm, he seems like a good man. He's not like Ryan or your mother."

"True but something tells me that this might now go as plan."

"Don't worry. Once we get the little ones. This city will probably come back to normal."

"Maybe."

Then the soldiers stop in front of a door. The door open and on the other side it wasn't so good. The transport tube was mess up and had graffiti around them. As were walking through I spotted a dead Big Daddy and it was an alpha series. I start to have flash backs but I manage to control it. I hope this ends as quick as possible.

We managed to arrive at our location and the troops were ready to let us be. Though two soldiers decided to stay behind.

I asked," Why aren't you heading back with your men?"

"Well I decided not to let our guest be hurt. So my friend and I here have decided to stay with you two for your protection."

"Well thank you very much."

"It's a pleasure."

We entered the building and what we saw was like the old Rapture. The place was destroyed, broken things were around us, dead bodies everywhere, and then we saw one of them.

"Tannenbaum look!"

"My god it's one of the kidnapped girls."

Yes there she was. She was like the others and of course she had a protector with her. I took it upon myself to walk up to the little sister and free her. I start to walk up to her also ignoring the Big Daddy. Though the Big Daddy didn't seem to be angry with me. The little one was scared at first but when I put my hand out. She trusted me instantly. I smiled and was about to save her. Till out of nowhere a rocket came down and hit the Big Daddy. It knocked me down and my head was getting dizzy. My vision began to blur out and I blacked out. All I heard was the roar of the Big Daddy and other people. I manage to see what was happening and I was being dragged by someone. I looked up and it was one of the soldiers who stayed with us. I blacked out again and when I woke up. I was inside of a abandon store. I look around and found the one who took me out of the action.

"Ah, you awake now."

He poured me some water and gave it to me. I sipped it and the water was super fresh.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Like I said I am here for your protection."

"Okay but where's Tannenbaum?"

"Well after the rocket hit. My friend took her back to the safe zone. The Big Daddy was mad and going berserk. I went to get you and escort your body to the safe zone. Then he cut me off and I had to make some changes."

I noticed he was holding his sides.

"You were hit?"

"Oh yeah. His drill almost got me but I can get through this. Come we must go now."

He picked me up and we start to walk away. At the same time he starts to limp a little but can manage his walk. Hopefully his life doesn't come into my hands.

As we were walking I start to ask him questions.

"So what is your name?"

"Marlin Fontaine."

"Wait are you Frank Fontaine's son?"

"Mostly his great grandson but close enough."

"Wow I didn't know he had a kids."

"Yeah but all of them just went crazy. Except for my parents. We manage to escape Rapture but we were force to return."

"How come?"

"Same reason as you. To end this whole creation. You know Albert is working on something to make Rapture float to the surface."

"What? That seems impossible."

"Yes I know but he has his ways. Okay let's stop here."

We stopped in front of a fruit store and Marlin took a quick breather. I looked around and found a rag on the ground. I grabbed it and wet it with some water. I put the rag on his wound and it seem to help him a little. He looked at me and said," You know, we might make a good partnership."

"Yeah you can say that."


End file.
